


so much more was said in the unsaid

by cozyboyjyc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, Falling Out of Love, M/M, Mentioned Xu Ming Hao | The8, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozyboyjyc/pseuds/cozyboyjyc
Summary: mingyu falls out of love





	so much more was said in the unsaid

his stomach churns with anxiety, guilt, and sadness. mingyu didn't dare to look at him. why was he so pathetic.

" i know mingyu, it's okay," wonwoo speaks, his voice gentle and calm like a mother crooning her child to sleep.

it doesn't help quell mingyu's guilt. he stays quiet and still. he opens his mouth to say something back, but nothing seems to come out. he closes it in despair. 

"i know you like minghao, it's quite obvious, " wonwoo says fondly, "you always wear your heart on your sleeve." he smiles gently at mingyu.

"i'm sor-"

"i understand mingyu; minghao is amazing and good-looking and i can see why you fell for him," wonwoo said, making the effort to sound reassuring. wonwoo lazily drew random figures with his finger on the recliner's armrest. he raises his head up at mingyu and offers an understanding look before continuing. " i mean you've been stuck with me for god knows how long"-he chuckles to himself-" of course you're going to lose interest." 

"wonwoo, please le-"

wonwoo cuts him off again, "i'm not that interesting, it's not that complicated. i can't socialize for shit, i hate going on public dates, i don't even like dogs, mingyu! you love dogs." wonwoo sighs softly and looks out the balcony. 

mingyu can't help but follow wonwoo's gaze and he ends up looking out the balcony anyway. seoul's skyline can be seem from their apartment. the lights from the nearby billboards hum and buzz, the car engines down below roar insistingly. this was the background music to their everyday life. and it pains mingyu. he remembers how wonwoo's face looked when mingyu showed him the view from their balcony. wonwoo's eyes sparkled along with the lights beside him and in that moment mingyu thought wonwoo was the best view of all.

mingyu returns his gaze back onto wonwoo's face and observes him. mingyu is frantically trying to find the heart fluttering feeling he gets whenever he looks at wonwoo, but he can't, he can't. and it hurts. he's grasping for anything, any feeling at all. he can't find anything and mingyu refuses to believe he's fallen out of love. he can't just fall out of love with wonwoo! kind wonwoo, who feeds the stray cats on the side of their complex . caring wonwoo, who sings soft ballads to mingyu when insomnia decides to creep up on him yet again. loving wonwoo, who tries to make them breakfast even though he's disastrously bad at it. sweet wonwoo, who lets mingyu drag him out to the dog park to play with dogs even if he's deathly afraid of them. how? how did kim mingyu possibly lose feelings for the most precious human being ever?

mingyu wants to ask wonwoo if he's really okay, but all he lets out is a, "hyung?" mingyu cringes internally, but he knows that wonwoo knows what he means. they always had that connection.

wonwoo blinks slowly and replies, "i'm fine mingyu."

"hyung, you don't have to pre-"

"i'm not,"

"hyu-"

"i'm fine!" wonwoo exasperates. his eyebrows furrowed together before smoothing out again. he slumps back into his seat and stares blankly at mingyu.

"i'm really fine, gyu," 

mingyu stands up from the couch and makes his way to wonwoo. he doesn't miss the way wonwoo flinches and leans farther back into his seat. it pains mingyu to see that but mingyu knows it's his own fault. he's lost the right to comfort wonwoo, he's lost the right to everything. mingyu can already see wonwoo building up the wall mingyu has tried so hard to break through years earlier. 

wonwoo stands up as well. wonwoo looks around the room in ponder before staring at mingyu in the eye again. "i'll help you pack your stuff, come on," smiles wonwoo.

wonwoo turns around and begins walking towards their bedroom, but mingyu grabs his shoulder and turns him around carefully.

"why aren't you angry? why do you have to be so nice hyung? i can't take it!" whispers mingyu in a panicky voice. why does wonwoo have to be so caring? mingyu thinks he would've handled it better if wonwoo reacted angrily and screamed and swore at him. but no, wonwoo responds in understanding words and soft smiles. 

"please just punch me or something, i fucking fell out of love with you? I"-mingyu sobs heavily, tears roll down his face-"am such an asshole, please hyung just swear at me, do anything besides being nice to me!"

cool thumbs gently wipe mingyu's tears away.

"mingyu please stop crying, you know I hate it when you cry," wonwoo breathes.

"then do something!" mingyu wails clutching onto wonwoo's shoulders. his entire body shook with the force of each sob. suddenly, wonwoo pulls him into a tight hug. mingyu continues to sob into wonwoo's neck. wonwoo's arms wrap around him and a hand strokes gently through mingyu's dark brown hair. "why?" mingyu whimpers.

wonwoo giggles breathily and replies, "remember when i told you my purpose in life was to make the world a happier place?" mingyu nods quickly, he remembers all too well. it was during their high school years, they were laying in the middle of the soccer field after school talking about everything and nothing. "and you know what? you're my world, mingyu ,actually scratch that, you're my stars, you're my universe, you're everything i adore and....you're not happy being with me."

mingyu jolts back and opens his mouth to refuse, but wonwoo continues, " you don't have to lie to me anymore mingyu, lies just postpone tragedies. i want you to be happy even if it means letting go of me. i want you to pursue the things you love, because love makes you happy and you don't love me anymore." 

wonwoo lets go of mingyu and they make their way to their bedroom. they pack mingyu's belongings quietly, the only sounds were of mingyu's wet sniffles and wonwoo's heart breaking.

"i'm sorry," mingyu rasps. they were standing right outside the complex. it was dark and the distant sounds of thunder boomed and clapped.

"don't be sorry, be happy mingyu" wonwoo says amusedly. wonwoo looks up at him and mingyu can see the hidden sadness behind his eyes. it hurts mingyu to see wonwoo like this, he feels so guilt-ridden. the only time he ever saw wonwoo openly sad about something was when his favorite stray cat died and when they attended his brother's funeral. 

"how can I be happy when you're not?"

"as selfish as it is to say, i'm happy when you are," wonwoo mumbles shyly picking at the hem of his oversized navy hoodie. 

it starts sprinkling and mingyu's eyes being to well up in tears again. 

"okay," mingyu whispers back, his voice heavy with emotion.

wonwoo smiles before handing him an umbrella, "be safe alright? don't get into trouble, don't do drugs, don't become an alcoholic, don't do shit that can get you killed and most importantly, be happy. if you have to forget about me in order to be happy, do it. you're my fucking world, mingyu, and everything beyond it"

"i-"

"i love you mingyu and don't go wiping your germs on minghao alright?" wonwoo turns around and walks into the elevator. a sob rips out from his mouth as he stares at wonwoo's retreating back. he can't help but feel terrible for wonwoo.

the ground shook from the force of the thunder and the rain comes pouring down along with mingyu's tears.

he forces himself to turn around and walk away. he can't be bothered to even use the umbrella. cold, cold rain cascades down onto mingyu. 

mingyu cries even harder and so does the sky.

it 

was

as

if

the

world

was

crying

for

wonwoo

**Author's Note:**

> this was really a quick write while I was on a road trip. I haven’t been able to write much these past few months, but inspiration hits at the oddest of times, so why not make the most of it. my writing is a bit crUsty so it is unedited so skskks hopefully y’all enjoyed that :’)


End file.
